


A Cup full of Love

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Crush, Cute, F/F, Flirty, Gay, Lesbian, Love, POV Chloe, Shopping, Shopping Mall, Sweet, Work, chloes pov, cup, date, flirt, summer flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe has to go to the Shopping Mall with Mom and David, as she steal herself away she found herself back in a Coffee Shop, wehre her Crush and also Party make out Rachel Amber works.(Both are 17, Chloes POV)no lis or bts events
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, David Madsen/Joyce Price, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 4





	A Cup full of Love

**Chloes POV:**

I walking down the Stairs, Mom and Stepdouche already wating in his so cool Muscle Car, yep that was sarcasm, I dont want to go but saddley have to, but to be fair, waht else I would do today, in 2 weeks the new school year starts and I wasent really productive all over the summer. I wear my Red punk jeans, a black shirt and a grey longer Punk jacket and beanie, this all match perfect with my blue hair, I hear David honk and yell I should hurry up, I put on my Punk boots and heading to the garage.

The drive is not really that awful then I tought it would be, thanks to my Mom beacuse she talked with David all the time, I look out from the window and see how Arcadia Bay is wrapped up in clouds. Arrived I try to Steal away but not with my Mom, 2 hours of shopping and awful talking with David and my Mom about all kind of stuff I ask friendly "Okay I was now over 2 hours with you and we shopped some stuff, Can I please, please have some time on my own now?!" Mom look at David back to me and say "Youre wehre for a change a good daughter today, here" she give me some money "have a look arround, I call you if we leaving" she say and very fast I was gone.

I found a hella cool grey punk Jeans, 2 shirts and a pair of shoes I call my Mom and ask If I can put it in Davids car, after Patrol David walks with me to his car that he make sure I dont destroy his so valuable car, I put my bags in and fast I was away again, I feel thirsty and decidet that I will get a coffee at this sweet little Cofee shop here, I walk In and stand at the counter wating that I will be served. From the storage room the door opens and I couldent belive who comes out from that, the girl has long blonde hair, a blue feather erring on her right ear, under the shop uniform she wear a black tight jeans with black sneakers and a simple dark blue shirt, it was Rachel Amber.

"Hey Chloe, what you want?" She ask me frendly, I have to tell what I told before that the summer was boring isnt that true, I was with some other Blackwell students at a party and I and Rachel had a very hot make out session, but before anyone could say something I run off, I know not the best part of this all, the next day I tought to myself how stupid I have been and I wish I had her number and we could talk but here we are now. "Just a normal Coffee please" I say friendly back but was nervous as hell, this is all so embarrassing for me "One normal Coffee comming in a minute" she say to me, I see and hear how Rachel say to her Co-worker the order and see how she does this, as I wating I pay at Rachel, I look at her and fast away, I think the whoule time, is she angry at me? why she act so friendly, I was really an asshole, maybe the kiss meant nothing to her. "One normale coffee, here for you" I get ripped out from my toughts, I see how Rachel write something on my cup and heading the cup to me, I check it and it is a number "Is this youre number?" I ask as a precaution, she smiles, she even let out a giggle, Im so confused right now " I just make sure that this time you dont want run away, call me" she say in just the adorablest way, I blink a few times and say a little nervous "ähm, yeah sure" Rachel smiles and I turn arround.  


I want to leave the shop as I feel a hand touch my shoulder I turn and Rachel stand in front of me "Hey Chloe, I..I know what happend at the Party..I just wanna say I have end in 20 minutes, why we dont talk, is this okay for you?" she say very nervous but also adorable "yeah, I love to talk" I say very relieved, after we made out wehre we meet, Im wating for her at this Spot, I look again at the writting on my cup, her number and a little heart, after I check my Phone, tahnkfully no massage from my Mom the time was fast arround and I see Rachel comming to me, now without her work uniform.

"Hey again" I say and she say "Hey" back, we sit down and Rachel ask "was the coffee good?" we look in each others faces "yeah, very much" I say and thnakfully Rachel startet the talk "Im glad but I wantet to talk with you, you know" "about the Party" I cut her off "yeah, beacuse I really couldnt stop thinking about you, also before the party I really wanna meet you Chloe, that kiss really meant a lot to me, I just want that you know that." her green eyes sparkle so much "for me to Rachel, I know I was an dumbass as I ran off, the next day I wish it would turn out diffrent" I say sad, we dont look away from each other, as Rachel say "I know me to, I tought all summer if I did something wrong, I really wanna talk with you but I diddnt wanna be one of these I ask youre friends for youre number girl" I had to smile, god she really is a cute one "you and wrong? more like me. But I also tought the whoule summer on you" I say, Rachel smiles and our hands holding each other. "Then we take this chance?!" she say warmley "I would love to" I say warmley back, we smile at each other, I feel we going to kiss again, I look in her beautiful green eyes, I feel how her other hand is on my shoulder, how my other hand is on her back and pull her to me, how I see this little smile and then it was like at the party, her lips are so sweet and we kissed again.

Our second middle in the nowhere kiss was just amazing as the first one, it was over and we both smileing at each other "I dreamt about this, no shit" Rachel say and we both laugh and I say "me too" our hands still together, I smell Rachels Parfume and I wish this moment would last forever but my Mom called me and we have to drive back home. "should we ride you home?" I ask Rachel but she tells me that her Mom will pick her up in a few minutes "It sucks I have to go" I say and Rachel agree "But you will call me and this time we will make it right" Rachel say, I smile and we say goodbye to each other. Back in my room I put down the coffee cup on my desk, I look at it and smile very big.


End file.
